chromosickle_61000cfandomcom-20200213-history
Chromosickle 61,000c Wiki
The Legend of diablo Dan Day 1: Diablo Dan sets up facelibro account says down to be penatrated finds some gay guy who wants to smash makes another account where he is sexy girl that is down to hook up he lures his co worker into coming to a casino, tells him to wear something nice and the gay guy meets him there, says "tu eres muy sucky en mi pene?" and co worker is so confused Diablo Dan summons a "picture taker" he tako el pictura of the gay guy holding co worker cock, the "picture taker" makes a noise and the co worker looks around and see someone off in the distance, ITS DIABLO DAN, DIOS MIO!!! ERES TU! DIABLO DAN Diablo Dan dissapears and he prints out the picture and posts it all over the office Day 2: Diablo Dan joins in to a holy war and he claims land in the name of the Emporer Kuzco Emporer Kuzco gives him some widow bitch for 5 sheckels in gratitude for all the land he took from the massager Marko Diablo Dan is married to this widow, but this widow had a daughter, Diablo Dan's father fell in love with the daughter, this made Diablo Dan's dad his Son In Law, but his daughter then was his mother cause she was married to his father, then Diablo Dan had a baby boy, who became his father's brother-in-law, and then his son became his uncle, but then his son is the brother to his daughter who is his stepmother, his father's wife had a son, and he became Diablo Dan's grandchild cause he was the son of his daughter, his wife is now his mother's mother, which makes Diablo Dan's wife his grandmother, but that means he is his own grandpa because he is married to his wife, who is his grandmother. this many much is confusing, but is important to learn for the next day. Day 3: Massager Marko is mad for losing so much land to Diablo Dan, he calls upon his commie playlist, Rasputin who helps him become a magician and he magics his ass all the way through to being prime minister of Isreal Massager Marko decides to launch a nuke at Diablo Dan's apartment(located in zimbabwae), the first nuke is a swastika and the feul is HEIL_HITLER.mp4 Diablo Dan blocks the nuke politicaly correct he sends a mexican guy to tell him, "hey im not jewish..." Marko sends a nuke that is a cross and the feul is DEUS_VULT.mp4 Diablo Dan Blocks it and sends it crashing straight into the J(ye)erusalem Kebab, the holy city of Marko, the all mighty sheckel reacher, as stated in the Marko's account of the takeover of J(je)erusalem Kebab, "I WILL REACH AND SNATCH ALL SHECKELS! YOU CANNOT HIDE THEM FROM ME!" Diablo Dan Says "YOU FOOL, 1 percent of my ancestors were muslim" Marko Sends another nuke with a picture of George Bush. AAAAH, HOW WILL I COUNTER THIS? Diablo Dan calls upon Dankhub Dan, "O my lord Dankhub Dan... Please help me to defeat Marko in this battle." Dankhub Dan sends over The Smart one He is the allmighty human who is the smartest. He gave Diablo Dan the power of confusing Marko diablo Dan tells his story of how he is his own grandpa, and Diablo Dan confuses Marko... Marko is tricked by Diablo Dan into thinking his sheckels are faulty and Marko send in his legionary force, "Rabintos" to do his misdeeds at the Mohtzos Sheckel Generator. There the Rabintos Shutoff the power grid near the Mohtzos Generator and they kill Benu Mohtzos, the owner of the Mohtzos Sheckel Generator. Marko realises he has failed and the Allmighty Vlad Banishes him to SESWEOW, the hellish prison owned by the Afrikannski Gomosaks, the SESWEOW holds Marko for about 50'000 C until he is released for not earraping. Marko then sets out to find back his power of the Isrealinaovi SEUWS (Isrealitiya) The new Isrealityianavi Space Haven. Diablo Dan is never heard of again and moves to a far off planet more than 50 million Brain Cells away from Zemlja (Earth renamed by Kuzco, Year 662 C) Day 4: Padre Philip Starts Construction of the Navis Optime Templar (Templar Ship) and plans his ship to be able to go far lengths, there and back, and he will construct it to able to travel more than 60 million brain cells from Zemlja. His ship will be as stated by him whilst speaking to Dankhub Dan for resources, "Men hech qachon eng yaxshi salibchilik kemasi bo'lishini xohlayman." (I want the best crusading ship ever) Padre Philip and his "Adsignatos Templarios" will be crusading many lands. In the year 40,065 the Navis Optime Templar is finished. He moves on to fire his "bene Christiano laser capillus" (BCLC) upon a settlement by the Afrikannski Gomosaks Colonizers. This starts the 1k war because it lasts for 1056 years. The Afrikannski Gomosaks technically win, because Padre Philip backs off because he doesnt want to chip his electric toenails. The electric toenails help to fix his ship with the movement of his feet. He plays choros choros revolutio to fix his ship. Padre Philip goes to a far off colony by the Afrikaans Nomade. There he hears the name Diablo Dan after not hearing that name for 50k years. He sets off to tracking Diablo Dan. Dankhub Dan will join him in this qeust, but his ship had broken down on an Emporer's Colony. He is stuck in repairs and does not ever go back into tracking Diablo Dan. Padre Philip's IGSP breaks down and he cannot find the way that Diablo Dan went, he goes the wrong way and stumbles upon the Palestinian fleet which had found the Isrealinaovi SEUWS in year 51000 C. Padre Philip had destroyed all the palistinians and had been awarded the Sheckel Award of Candelabra Natus Exus. Padre Philip had got his IGSP fixed by Towenaar Samavaar Stephan. Padre Philip starts tracking down Diablo Dan again. He gets as far as 56 million brain cells from Zemlja and stops to setup is space station. He starts construction of the space station at 54,632 C and finishes at 56,430 C. He names it the "Philippi magni ordinis Templi compagine Padre" Padre Philip makes another space ship called "Navis optime magnam predictorum Templariorum" He starts construction on 56,679 C and finishes 59,143 C. He sets off for Colonies near Zemlja and the Province of Dankhub Dan to try to get volunteers to track Diablo Dan Day:5 After being stuck on one of the emperors colonies for 1534 C the traps get knowledge of Dankhub dans where abouts. The traps lured dankhub dan in with a trap he thought was hot and held dankhub dan for a ransom of 25670 shekels as when dankhub dan was 13 years old, he trolled the, now known as the trap leader, Erik Hudsac. Dankhub dan stole Erics bitch(his mom) while hittin' dat sourin in 20345 C . Luckily dankhub dan had always been prepared for this. Dankhub dan calls upon his Librum autism scientiam to prove traps are gay to Erik hudson, in confusion Erik dies of an aneurysm and dankhub dan escapes the trap strong hold known as domus degeneres. Holy crusaders Holy crusaders The only reminiscence of the holy crusade which strives to lay claim on jerusalem and the mohtzos sheckel generator Afrikans Gomosak Afrikans Gomosak is an origination from a good african boy doing 1 smoak of the devils lettuce and turning into a homosexual african drug lord. Prologue to events The year is Chromosome 61,000. The place? The universe, but more our local galactic group. The story? To be told. But beforehand, a few crucial events must be established before we delve into the subject. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse